District 5
Name:? Tameo Arghus Age:? 14 Gender:? Male District:? 5 (6, 8) Personality:? '''Tameo is very kind and friendly, but he is very picky about what he will eat and he has a huge defect, he is anorexic. '''Backstory:? '''Tameo born on a rich family in the wealthiest part of the district. He used to have what he wanted, because his parents were rich and his mother worked on a fruits market. His father was the leader of a fast-food in the center of the district, and Tameo loved fast-food. He ate a lot of hamburger and ice cream, so he got fat really fast. Then, he became fat. His worst nightmare. He started to be bullied on the school and he got away, making no true friends. But one day, three of the most popular boys in his school persecuted him in his path to home, and one of them had a stupid idea. They harmed Tameo and wrapped him on an old factory in the district and they tree raped him, and then, they spanked him almost to the death. Tameo went crazy, but she hold it in silence, but he changed. He started to eat, and then, vomit it on a hidden place away from his parents. In two years, he became thin, and he can't spell a single word about the rape, because the boys will harm him up again. During that time, Tameo never fell in love, because he has afraid. '''Height:? '''5'7 '''Appearance:? (lunaii) Weapon:? Bow and Arrow, Knife Strengths:? Intelligence, Hiding, Stealthy Weaknesses:? Hand-to-Hand Combat, Big People Fear: Became fat again. Interview Angle: He will be the quiet one. He will try to stay in silence during all the interview and never mention about his sad past. Bloodbath Strategy: He will be with his allies, and do what they do. If they run, he will run together. If they fight, he will fight with them. Games Strategy: He will keep in his alliance and never attack one of them. When the final day arrives, he will try to remember the boys that raped him to vengeance on the other tributes. Tribute Token: None. Allies: Happy people. Name: Paola Fernand Districts: 5 (3, 6) Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: Paola is nice and caregiving, as usual on the market area. Outside her area, she is very quiet and likes to stay by herself. She has few friends who are not living on the market area, so she is really anti-social. Backstory: Paola never met with her parents since when she was three years old, because they abandoned her on the toughest area of her district. There are some dangerous gangs, people using drugs and girls getting pregnancy early. She did not know what to do, and an old lady adopted her as a daughter. The old lady was really nice to Paola, but Paola always knew that the old lady would die early. When Paola was just eleven years old, her adoptive mother died due natural causes, and Paola went crazy. She run away off her old house and moved herself to a house next to the fruits market. She begun to steal some fruits during the first three years, but some years after, she turned into a friend of the salesmans and saleswomans of the market. During the reaping day, early on the morning, the market begun to burn itself. All the fruits were gone and Paula helped an old man to survive the fire. She got really depressed and she was reaped. Double sadness in just one day. Height: 6'1 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Club, Baton Strengths: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Physical Strenght Weaknesses: Swimming, Intelligence Fears: Mutts or any type of big animal. Interview Angle: She will try to make a good speech, but she will end failing during her speech and the Capitol audience will hate it. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab one or two backpacks on the edge of the Cornucopia and knock some tributes down if necessary. Token: None Alliance: Anyone trustworthy enough Name: Marcio Redge Districts: 5 (6, 3) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Marcio used to be loud and very calculating, always trying to be popular and bully. After the switch of houses, he became extremely secretive and shy. DUring the Games, he will try to be cocky and arrogant, and make the other tributes fear him. Backstory: He born on a rich family on an isolated part of his district. He always went to one of the smallest school around his district, with basically just one hundred of students. Marcio was very rich, so he was considered highly popular by everyone. He became the leader of the bullies on the school, but he keep losing the title everytime another rich boy joined the school. When he was fourteen years old, he was basically the least popular bully, but anyway, he had a perfect life considering that his parents worked on the most famous power plan and had loads of money. His family moved to the richest part of the district and Marcio lost the title of "bully". Now, he is extremely nerd and everybody around bullies him. Now, all he wishes is the time when he bullied all the nerds. On the reaping day, Marcio was sadly reaped and his hopes finally grew up. Height: 6'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Bow & Arrow, Spear Strengths: Speed & Agility, Physical Strenght, Stealthy Weaknesses: Swimming, Close Combat Fears: Wiccaphobia Interview Angle: He will act extremely cocky and try to hide his sweet personality. He will be very sly and elusive, trying to reply the questions with just one sentence. Bloodbath Strategy: He will meet with his closest ally, then he will try to grab the things next to his platform. Then, run away off the bloodbath. Token: A diamond bracelet. Alliance: District partner or anyone.